Ice Pop
by cabotfet-ish-70
Summary: Alex and Olivia are living together with a daughter.They say that the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree.


**This is a one-shot cut fic I had so I am posting. I own nothing and no profit is being made with it. Read at your discretion Famslash of course.**

The curly 4 year old took a menacing stance and looked straight at the boy that constantly teased her for one reason or the other.

" I have an ice pop...I have an ice pop." Sang the boy known as Peter Langan.

" What do you want now? A bottle ?"

" I am not a baby. I'm 5 year old!" He said sticking out his red tongue due to him sucking on a cherry flavored ice pops.

" Well half the time you act like one, STUPID!" Says the little blonde rebel.

" You have a dirty mouth. Who taught you to speak like that ,your parents? Oh wait! you have two moms and no dad!" The boy continue his un-repented bullying.

" Yes I have two wonderful moms and one can kick any ones butt and arrest them and the other can throw him in jail and flush the key down the toilet. " She stick her tongue back at him as he did to her before. Walking away with an attitude that was way to mature for her age the girl went from her backyard into the brownstone.

Walking with purpose she went into the kitchen to find one of her moms busy at work in the stove. Tugging at Alex pants legs she looked up to see her mom turn to look at her child.

" Need something ,sweetie?" Asked Alex still at work on the stove.

" Can you tell Moma if we can go to misses Mrs. Mabel and get an ice-pop?"

" What do you say when you ask for something?" Asked Alex exercising some good value on her daughter.

" Pleeease!" The little girl with a sing song tone.

" Good girl, now go to the room and ask your moma.

" Okay!" The girl went skipping towards the room.

Opening the the door to their mother bedroom she see her. So she scanned the room and heard a scuffle coming from the closet.

" Momma are you hiding in the closet again?" Said the little blonde frowning her eyebrows in curiosity.

" Yeah sweetie, what was that? Asked Olivia emerging indeed from inside the closet.

"Nothing, I just wanted to asked if we can go to to get an ice pop. I was playing outside and I'm hot!" The miniature blonde said dramatically.

" you sure its the heat honey? Olivia perched to her knees in front of her pride and joy.

" yeees...Noooo!" The girl looked downward without meeting her mother eyes. She has never been able to lie to her momma, its like she knew.

Olivia put her finger under the child jaw and lift her chin to look in her eyes."Lexianne Benson Cabot what is this all about?" She said softly to the child.

The girl fidgeted a little then looked at her mother. "Well I was playing outside in the backyard and Peter started bothering me again, I wanted to knock his red teeth down his throat."

_"God she sound like her mother more everyday."_ Olivia thought to herself. " that's not right sweetheart."

" I know momma I didn't, I just thought about it." She said in between tiny teeth's.

"What did your mommy say?" Asked Liv still looking at her daughter attentively.

" She said to ask you." Said the little one jumping up and down excitedly. She new that most of the times she would get want she want from momma than from mommy.

Olivia walked out of the bedroom with Lexi on her toes. Alex was finishing cleaning up the kitchen when Olivia wrap herself around her from behind whispering in her ear.

"I'm going to take Lexi to Mrs. Mable, be right back." She said kissing her wife briefly on the lips.

"Okay but no Ice-pop before dinner, buy it and we will keep it on the freezer for after dinner...if you eat all your carrots. Deal?"

That little girl eyebrows frown. "Mommy the not a good deal."

"Why is that?" Alex said squaring her posture with a wash cloth in one hand against her hip.

" Well cause.. my plate will be filled with mostly carrots you never makes it easy." The smartie pants girl finished.

Olivia was close enough to Alex and mouthed silently and smirking . "She got you."

"Shut up." Alex retorted all the while a trace of a smirk in her features.

" Okay you eat one carrot and we have a deal." Alex amended the deal.

"Okay Deal!" The girl said excitedly but still a little skeptic. So she took her momma's hand head out the door.

Out side the sun was indeed blazing. Going down the brownstone steps Lexi halted all of a sudden.

" What is Honey, you forgot something?" Olivia ask watching her daughters stunned face.

" On No!" Exclaim the little girl.

"What?" Ask Olivia wondering why she had such a petrified look in her face.

" What if Mommy make my carrot the biggest one ever!" Said Lexi with a dreadful look.

Olivia thought and had to give to her little one, they might just come back and find a carrot that won the Guinness World Record for biggest Carrot.

The End


End file.
